


Make Up

by ogdenc



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas drabble, cute kissing, idk how to tag properly on this website, its christmasy, misteltoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogdenc/pseuds/ogdenc
Summary: They had fought all dayAnd Kihyun had had enough





	

Constant bickering was all that was heard that day in the dorm. Complaints of the other leaving their clothes lying around, arguing over what food to order, disagreeing on what movie to watch, even accusing the other of eating their Christmas cookies. The two had done nothing but fight all day long.

  
Hyungwon got home late the previous night and didn't get enough sleep, making him unmistakably cranky, which gave him zero tolerance for everyone's bullshit. Hoseok had 'accidentally' woken Hyungwon up by playing his Christmas tunes a little too loud, which earned him an annoyed, "Fuck off, hyung."

  
From then on, everything Hoseok did pissed Hyungwon off, which made Hoseok pissed off, and when those two were pissed off, it seemed to put a damper on everyone else's moods too. Jooheon and Changkyun had locked themselves up in their room, Minhyuk watched Tv silently by himself, and Hyunwoo slept the day away to avoid the tension between the other two. It had gone on all day.

  
And Kihyun had _had it._

  
"Would you move your stank ass feet. I'm trying to vacuum." Hoseok broke his gaze from his phone to glare up at Hyungwon, who was giving him an expectant look.

  
"Couldn't ask that nicely?" Hoseok sassed.

  
"No. Now move your feet."

  
"No", Hoseok said stubbornly. Getting fed up with the other, Hyungwon rammed the vacuum into the side of Hoseok's foot. "Ow! What the hell?" Hoseok yelled, standing up.

  
"You wouldn't move your feet!"

  
"Well you were being a jackass." The two were now standing face to face, just about ready to fight each other.

  
"Oh my _god_. Would you two stop fighting like seven year olds? Other people live in this house you know." Hyungwon and Hoseok simultaneously turned their heads to the source of the voice, only to be met with Kihyun standing in the doorway, a basket of dirty laundry tucked under an arm.

  
"Hyungwon started it!" Hoseok declared.

  
"No I didn't! You started it when you decided to play Mariah Carey at 8 in the morning", Hyungwon defended.

  
"It's not my fault you're not in the Christmas spirit", Hoseok said, crossing his arms.

  
" _Seriously_ , guys. Why are you even fighting?" Kihyun glared at them, waiting for an answer, but Hoseok just eyed the floor and Hyungwon looked anywhere but at Kihyun. Kihyun sighed and shook his head. He stepped towards them and placed the laundry basket in Hoseok's hands. "Both of you, go do the laundry. And don't come out of the laundry room until you've resolved whatever is going on between you two." Hyungwon would have protested, but the serious look on Kihyun's face told him he didn't want to object.

  
So the couple made their way to the laundry room, closing the door behind them. They turned the washer on and dumped the clothes in, not a word spoken between them.

  
They sat on the floor across from each other, the dull humming of the washing machine being the only sound. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hoseok decided to be the first to speak up. "Hey. I'm sorry for waking you up this morning and for annoying you all day."

  
Hyungwon chuckled lightly. "You are forgiven. And I'm sorry I hit your foot and that I yelled at you. And that I ateyourshortbreadcookies", Hyungwon confessed.

  
"So it _was_ you!" Hoseok pointed at the other, causing both of them to laugh. Hyungwon grinned as he stared at the other lovingly. Hoseok stared right back before he glanced up and noticed the bit of greenery taped to the door frame. "Hey, look. Misteltoe."

  
Hyungwon looked up at it before scoffing. "Seriously?"

  
"I didn't put it there", Hoseok tried to explain.

  
" _Sure you didn't_ ", Hyungwon said sarcastically.

  
"I'm serious. I don't know who pu-" Hoseok was cut off a pair of plump lips pressing against his own. Hoseok instinctively shut his eyes and pushed back into the kiss, molding his lips with Hyungwon's. Much to Hoseok's disappointment, Hyungwon pulled away and smiled at the older.

  
"Why were we fighting anyways?" Hyungwon asked, chuckling.

  
"I have no idea." Hoseok brought his hand to the back of Hyungwon's head and pulled him in for another kiss, but this time it was much needier, Hoseok's tongue tracing the younger's bottom lip. As Hyungwon started to crawl forward into Hoseok's lap, a loud knock on the door interrupted them. The two pulled away and groaned.

  
"Have you guys made out yet- I mean... made up yet?" Kihyun's voice called.

  
"No, not yet. Give us a few more minutes", Hoseok yelled back. Hoseok turned back to Hyungwon and smirked at him before tugging him towards his mouth again.

  
On the other side of the door, Kihyun smiled to himself, happy that his plan had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also cross-posted on my tumblr account @ thisisjustmywritingblog where i will be posting other christmasy drabbles all through the month!


End file.
